Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the recording of magnetic resonance (MR) data of a living examination object with the use of a magnetic resonance apparatus, wherein it is ensured that specific limit values are observed.
Description of the Prior Art
Following Amendment 2 to the third edition of the IEC standards 60601-2-33, which has been applicable since spring 2015, it is possible to examine patients with certain implants (cardiac pacemakers, implanted defibrillators, etc.) using a magnetic resonance system. In this case, certain limit values regarding RF pulses and gradient fields must be observed while MR data of these patients are recorded. Furthermore, the implants must also comply with the corresponding standard.
In order to enable a patient with an implant to be examined by a magnetic resonance system, such a magnetic resonance system has a specific option (FPO (“Fixed parameter Option”) especially for this purpose. Selecting or setting this option for the magnetic resonance system ensures that certain limit values are not violated when the MR data of the patient are being recorded by the magnetic resonance system. To this end, magnetic resonance systems must operate using the option FPO:B (Basic), which is described in Amendment 2 to the third edition of IEC standard 60601-2-33.
When a magnetic resonance system is operated using the option FPO:B and when this magnetic resonance system detects that the limit values are being violated when recording MR data of the patient, recording of the MR data is abruptly interrupted automatically by the magnetic resonance system. In other words, only part of the proposed MR data is collected by the magnetic resonance system, enabling only a few MR images to be produced for examination of the patient, or none at all.